


甜点恋人

by SutoroberiiShortckake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Getting Together, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake
Summary: 黑尾23，甜点师。月岛17，学生。*ooc预警，私设预警：妇女之友黑尾桑，数学苦手黑尾桑，笑面抖s黑尾桑。一个追喜欢的人的故事。番外有学步车。





	甜点恋人

**Author's Note:**

> 黑尾虽然很man，但细腻的性格意外的适合做甜点师也说不定。

月岛推开镶嵌着玻璃的木质小门，门后的风铃发出一串清脆的叮铃声。

“欢迎光临！”

点头回应店员的招揽，月岛找到一处靠窗的位置开始浏览服务员拿来的菜单。

精美的米色菜单上罗列着一系列让人眼花缭乱的甜点名字，旁边佐以诱人的图片：布列塔尼酥饼、巧克力舒芙蕾、提拉米苏、覆盆子夏洛特、蒙布朗……

月岛悄悄咽咽口水，直奔主题点了一份草莓奶油蛋糕。要评价一家甜点屋的水平，这种最简单最经典的样式往往最高效。

放在白色瓷盘里的蛋糕麻利地端了上来。微微偏黄的白色奶油一丝不苟地抹在顶部和侧面，锯齿刀切过的地方奶油、浅黄色的蛋糕、草莓块分界线整整齐齐，盘子的空处用浓稠的草莓酱汁点缀上羽毛状的花纹，配以色泽新鲜的香草盘饰。月岛用银色的叉子切下顶端的一小块放入口中，带着浓郁奶味的清甜瞬间在味蕾上绽开。

月岛拿出包里的作业，戴上耳机。怡人的环境配上可口的甜点，没有人打扰的话他可以一下午待在这里。笔尖沙沙从纸上划过，留下整齐的公式和简练的定理。每做完一题，月岛就从蛋糕上切下一小块放进嘴里。

“打扰了，这是土曜日的特别服务。”抬手切割蛋糕的空档，一碟红茶放在了桌面上。

“嗯，谢谢。”月岛瞄了一眼冒着热气的红茶，准备继续攻破下一题。

“客人觉得今天的草莓蛋糕怎么样？”

月岛这才抬起头看端来红茶的人，是一个高大的黑发青年，气质三分痞气七分帅气，服务生模样的打扮穿戴得整整齐齐。

应该是来做顾客满意度调查的吧，月岛心想。

“啊，非常可口，请代我向甜点师表示感谢。”月岛露出礼貌的社交性质笑容。

“嘛…被你这么说还真有点不好意思呢。”黑发青年搔了搔后脑勺，笑得仿佛等待表扬的孩子。

月岛愣了一秒，重新打量了一下眼前的青年。线条硬朗的五官，骨节分明的手，一头高高耸起的乱发。如果直接把他放在面前猜是什么职业，应该没有人会想到正确答案。

“……你做甜点的时候戴帽子了吗？”

“喂，这是甜点师最基本的职业素养吧？”黑尾被他的反应气笑了。

“开个玩笑而已”，金发少年一脸人畜无害的微笑，“话说回来真是人不可貌相呢。”

“Excuse me？”

“是夸你啦”，少年脸上笑容更盛，“味道真的很好，在我品尝过的所有草莓蛋糕里能排前三吧。”这个人身上仿佛有什么魔力，三言两语就让月岛卸下了防备愿意跟他分享自己的经历。

“不是第一，那看来还要努力啊。”黑尾拳头撑下巴作沉思状，“话说眼镜君你看起来人高马大的，爱吃奶油蛋糕这一点还有点可爱呢。”

“怎么了，不行吗？”月岛眉头一挑，准备启动毒舌模式，“还有请不要这样叫我。”

“不不不，我只是想给你推荐我的甜点教室。”黑发青年不知从哪掏出一张传单推到他面前。

【黑尾法甜/每周六晚上开班/来做你喜欢的甜点吧！！！】

“‘黑尾’是我的姓氏，名字是铁朗。眼镜君不喜欢我这么称呼你的话，告诉我你的名字怎么样？”

“叫我月岛就好。”

“好的，月岛君。我们下周的教学内容恰好是草莓蛋糕，每个人自己做完打包带走，你要不要来？第一次体验可以免费哦~”

尽管能免费体验制作并吃草莓蛋糕让月岛有点心动，但他内心还是对这个人为什么找上自己存有疑问，“黑尾桑为什么要找我而不是别人呢？”

“噢，我看你应该是学生的样子，应该有不少同学吧。要是可以的话能帮我在你的同学中宣传一下吗？”

月岛暗自发笑。要是他知道自己和同学的相处情况，恐怕要失望了吧。少年还是冲甜点师无害一笑，“可以啊。我下周刚好没什么事，可以来。”

“太好了，那不见不散咯？传单你留着，上面有地址。”

***

月岛照着传单上的地址来到一个高级小区，门卫看过他手中的传单，又看看他，直接开门放他进去。“你就是黑尾桑的新学生吧？他之前跟我打过招呼了，请进。”

这个甜点师看来为人处世还挺有一套，这里估计住了几百户人，他居然能和门卫混得挺熟。月岛暗想。

摁下门外的房间号，门铃另一端的电话接通了。

“晚上好。请问是哪一位？”

“晚上好，黑尾桑。是我。”

“啊啊，是眼镜君啊。稍等我来楼下接你。”

月岛来不及吐槽这个称呼电话就挂断了，有点纳闷他为什么不动动手指就能开门让自己坐电梯上去。

大门打开，公鸡头满脸堆笑把他迎了进来，两人一起走进电梯。

“这里是甜点教室，也是我的家。我一个人住有点寂寞，就把厨房开发成了小教室。这样可以认识各种各样的人，看他们亲手完成甜点后脸上幸福的笑容也很开心。”电梯上行时，甜点师向他介绍。

打开门的景象让月岛愣住了。玄关摆了七八双鞋子，里面的人无非是在家带孩子的全职妈妈和刚上高中的小女生，场面过于欢乐以至于让他觉得自己和这里格格不入。

“快进来吧，开始上课了哦。”

此时月岛也不好扭头就走，抬脚换好拖鞋走了进去，黑尾在身后关上了门。

讲课的黑尾像变了一个人，厨师帽，厨师服穿戴得整整齐齐，拿起一件件工具介绍各自的用途，各种烘焙术语、实用技巧娓娓道来，不时穿插着一些甜点发展史上的逸闻趣事，逗得听课的人咯咯发笑，除了笑不出来的眼镜君。讲课完后，所有人到冰箱旁领取材料开始实际操作。

开始混合手中的材料时，旁边的大婶一边进行手中的动作一边自然而然地跟月岛搭讪：“这位小哥是黑尾老师的朋友吗？”

“姑且算是…”

“黑尾老师真是个好人啊~人又长得帅，又有耐心，还是从法国学习甜点回来的精英呢~要是我女儿晚出生几年，真想把女儿嫁给他呢~跟你说我们家那个女婿，真是的，……”

月岛陪着笑听她啰啰嗦嗦地扯自己的家长里短，没注意黑尾已经走到了身后。

“中川太太打发鸡蛋已经很熟练了嘛，回去以后自己练习过吗？”

“啊，自己做过几次蛋糕，家里人都说味道很好呢，托黑尾老师的福。”

“中川太太最近有去美容院吗？看起来年轻了不少呢。”

“诶？真的吗？好高兴~我回去以后我家那个老头子完全没发现呢，还是黑尾老师细心~”中年妇女开心的咯咯声混杂在其他人的交谈声中，黑尾转向月岛看他操作的情况。

“眼镜君真的是第一次做吗？真厉害啊…之前在店里就觉得你一定是成绩很好学东西很快那种类型，果然没错。”

黑尾毫不吝啬的夸奖让月岛原本不爽的心情有点发飘。“承蒙夸奖。”

看他操作的动作，黑尾耐心地指出了几个问题，然后去看其他人。

“呐，你是为什么来这里学甜点的？”另一旁看起来和自己同样年纪的女生问月岛。

“黑尾桑邀请了我，不好拒绝就来了。”

“是吗？我是想给男朋友送自己亲手做的甜点来报的班。黑尾老师不仅教的好，偶尔也会向我传授恋爱经验。男人的心，真难懂啊~以后黑尾老师的恋人一定很幸福，难以相信他现在还是单身呢…”

以后黑尾的恋人幸不幸福他不知道，但还是单身这一点还是让月岛小小吃了一惊。这个人对其他人恰到好处的关怀和细致的性格特点让月岛一度以为他是个有家室的人，竟然还连女朋友都没有？

在黑尾的帮助下，所有人都完成了属于自己的草莓奶油蛋糕。甜点教室甚至提供了合适的光源和背景供学员拍照。阿姨们兴冲冲地围着蛋糕找角度，把照片发给家人或是上传社交网站。

“大家今天辛苦了！请带着喜悦回到家中，把这份甜和你爱的人分享吧！”

学员们拿着打包盒，收好东西陆陆续续和黑尾道别。月岛等其他人离开之后和他交谈。

“黑尾桑，今天非常感谢。”

“做甜点开心吗？眼镜君。”

“嗯，做出自己喜欢的食物很有成就感。黑尾桑当初为什么选择烘焙师这个职业呢？”

“在我小的时候，妈妈经常会做饼干、蛋糕之类的东西，还让我带到学校和朋友分享，那时候真的很开心。后来妈妈和老爸离婚了，我跟老爸一起生活。虽然不能经常见到妈妈了，但‘童年的味道’一直让我念念不忘，之后的十多年一直试图找回那种味道，于是走上了甜点师这条路。经过几年的学习也逐渐体验到法甜细腻和精致的美感，回国之后开了自己的店，空闲的时候也兼任老师。”

“原来如此。黑尾桑细腻的性格原来甜品铸就的。”

“这么夸我有点不好意思啊…嘛，姑且算是吧。”黑尾难为情时会伸手摸自己的后脑勺，“眼镜君如果也喜欢的话，一直跟我学怎么样？给你优惠价格~”

“可能比起制作者，我还是更适合当欣赏者吧。以后还会经常拜访黑尾先生的店。”

“是吗？太好啦~”

月岛嘴角不自觉地上扬。这个人的喜悦看起来很真实，没有丝毫客套的做作感。可能待人真诚也是他如此受欢迎的原因吧。

***

之后每周六的下午成了月岛例行光顾黑尾甜点店的固定时间。除了草莓蛋糕，他也开始尝试菜单上的其他花样。甜点师总会亲自为他端上甜点和热腾腾的茶，再跟他聊几句。两人的关系越来越好，黑尾对他的称呼也不知何时从眼镜君变成了月月。

月岛逐渐了解到，黑尾私下很喜欢猫，家里养了一只叫小黑的猫，上次上课怕它出来捣乱被暂时关进了笼子；黑尾之前上学的时候严重偏科，英语和国文都是顶尖，唯独数学天天被老师念叨；黑尾是甜点师，但很少为自己做甜点，反而对家旁边某家小店的盐烤秋刀鱼情有独钟……

来的次数多了，月岛也逐渐发现了一些猫腻，于是某一天……

“黑尾桑，为什么有的客人桌上没有红茶呢？”黑尾照例端上红茶时月岛抬头问他。

“还没端过来，之后会上的。”

“之前也看到有的客人走的时候都没有红茶？”

“唔…这个嘛……”黑尾支吾半天答不上来。

“黑尾桑是特意为我准备的吗？”

“嗯……”黑尾低头不安地玩自己的衣角，像做错事被抓包的贼猫一样不时抬眼瞟他。

“黑尾桑喜欢我吗？”月岛压低了声音不让其他顾客听见。

“嗯……”声音弱得快要听不见了。

“在一起试试也不是不可以哦？”

“嗯？！”

月岛笑了。这个人高兴的时候金色的眼睛会倏地亮起来，真的很像猫呢。

月岛也是之后才发现，那家甜点店不仅没有什么土曜日特别服务，抠门的黑尾老板从没给其他客人免费送过东西，收费高昂的甜点班那一周本来要做的也不是草莓蛋糕，问其他甜点班的学员有没有享受过免费体验第一次课程，也都一脸茫然。

————小番外————

春日某个周末的午后，和煦的阳光洒满冷色调为主的厨房，电动打蛋器高速旋转的嗡嗡声在屋子里回荡。

那是甜点师黑尾铁朗在给他的小恋人准备下午的茶点。

蛋糕选最普通的戚风就好，烤箱预热好把混合均匀的材料放进去烤整整三十五分钟，“叮”的一声后立即拿出在烤网上倒扣冷却备用。这种蛋糕因为添加了额外的牛奶，含水量高，口感柔软湿润，最合他恋人的心意。

奶油要选乳脂含量百分之三十八那个牌子，奶味香浓但不会觉得发腻。黑尾打开冰箱，拿出冷藏好的液体状奶油倒入钢盆，钢盆下的冷水发出冰块相碰的声音。奶油从盒子的开口处缓缓流下。甜点师一抬手挽，最后一滴奶油落下消失在浅浅的乳白色中，电子秤的示数停在整整的200.0g，分毫不差。加入砂糖的重量是奶油重量的百分之十二，比平常的稍稍偏甜一点，不用再加其他杂七杂八的东西。这是经过数次实验后得出的他的恋人最喜欢的配比。

拨动电动打蛋器的开关到高速档，被搅动的奶油液滴飞溅在盆壁上，散发出怡人的清香。液体状的奶油分子彼此撞击，会逐渐失去流动性，能成为蛋糕上千变万化的美丽花纹。数分钟之后，甜点师停下打蛋器，微微拨动试了试软硬，打发到这种程度应该就差不多了。

之后就到了组装环节。甜点师把早上刚从果园送来的新鲜草莓细细切成小块，蛋糕胚分成等厚薄的三片，左手旋转裱花台，右手的抹面刀熟练地调整角度让奶油在蛋糕胚上摊开。每一层奶油抹好后，上面要几乎撒满草莓再放下一片蛋糕，还有外壁和顶上的奶油一定要厚。不用说，这也是他恋人的喜好。

抹好蛋糕胚，在上面摆上完整的鲜草莓，简单挤上贝壳状花纹，甜点师把蛋糕转移到原木平盘上，盖上钟形玻璃罩放进冰箱。最后还有必不可少的一环——把刚才使用的工具仔细清洗干净。要是享受完甜点又想起有一大堆东西没洗，好心情就坏了大半不是吗。

甜点师用干毛巾擦擦手上的水珠，解下围裙和厨师帽一起放好，戴上手表看了看时间。差不多可以去叫他的恋人起床了吧。

***

推开卧室的门，金发少年正侧躺在床上，身上只穿一件衬衫，没扣扣子。双手被领带绑在了床头，修长的双腿也在脚腕处被绑在了一起。发丝被汉湿透了贴在脑门上，身上仅存的衬衫濡湿，床单也不知被什么液体打湿了一片。房间里隐约响着振动器的嗡嗡声。

黑尾蹬掉拖鞋爬上床，和他面对面侧躺下，拨开汗湿的浅金色发丝在前额落下一吻，另一手绕到后面拔出振动器关掉，指节擦擦他眼角残留的水痕。

“下午好啊，萤~，‘阿铁特制爱的蛋糕’ 完成了，再放冰箱冷藏半个小时会更美味哦。不过你也不想吃白食吧…用身体来付怎么样~”黑尾的语气轻快得像在讨论明天要去哪兜风。

“变态。”月岛声音虚弱如蚊呐，仍不放弃开口骂他。

黑尾没有说话，起身把他翻过去呈仰躺状摆正，解开脚腕的束缚挤进中间把少年的双腿分开，一边解自己的皮带扣拉下拉链一边说，“你也累了吧，我们速战速决射个一两次就好。本来今天想用后入的，不过看你的样子应该也撑不住了吧？真拿你没办法啊…这次就迁就你一下好了。”

抓住少年的大腿，没有丝毫的抵抗就把双腿推到了胸口，黑尾缓缓压上身体让它们架在自己肩上，双手撑在身体两侧。月岛任由他摆弄自己，只用眼睛紧紧盯着他的动作，失神的眼中那一丝光彩也不知道是愤怒还是期待。

挺身进入的一瞬间，温暖的甬道畅通无阻接纳了入侵者，紧紧包裹黑尾的分身。身下的少年竭力呻吟一声，头深深向后仰起，身体微弓，试图挣脱束缚的双手徒劳地紧握成拳。

身下袭来的强烈快感让黑尾有点招架不住。他保持着插入的姿势，眉头紧锁闭上眼，咬牙颤抖着长出一口气。片刻之后，开始发力摆动腰肢，床铺摇晃发出的巨大声响在小小的房间里回荡。

这次好像做得有点过分了啊。不过还好月月舍不得自己做的甜点，生完气还是会原谅吧。黑尾心想着，胯下又蓄力重重一顶。

（end）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇老黑很抖s，不过原作也有据可考。毕竟把列夫训练到月月以为死了的是老黑，一句话让山本猛虎安静如鸡的也是老黑。
> 
> 真的想猝不及防地慢慢把最后的学步车开出来，不过为了AO3和lof的环境和青少年身心健康还是乖乖打上成人tag吧（


End file.
